A Little Less Lonely
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: Cosette heard a scratching at the door. With her curiousity piqued, she inched closer towards the door. The scratching noise persisted. She looked around the room behind her, making sure no one was coming. When she was positive that she was alone, she gripped the doorknob in her petite hand and turned it open. The young girl's eyes lit up upon the sight of what was behind it.


**Hi! Thanks for reading this! This is my first Les Mis fanfiction, even though I've been a fan for quite a while. This is mainly based on the musical, with a few small elements from the book. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The day was barely dawning in France on that early November morning. It was bitterly cold, and most people were wrapped in blankets or had found their warmest clothes for the approaching day.

But, Cosette hadn't such an option. Instead, the young girl, who was nearing six years old, was in the basement of the Thenardier's inn, sweeping their floors in nothing but rags. Her eyes dashed towards the stairs every now and then, making sure that none of them were coming to check on her. As she swept, she sang a lullaby to herself, softly enough so that only she could hear it.

Suddenly, Cosette heard a scratching at the back door. With her curiosity piqued, she inched closer towards the door. The scratching noise persisted. She looked around the room behind her, making sure no one was coming. When she was positive that she was alone, she gripped the doorknob in her petite hand and turned it open. The young girl's eyes lit up upon the sight of what was behind the door.

Sitting in front of her was a small dog, who couldn't be more than a puppy, staring up at her with round, dark eyes. His muzzle was white and his eyes and ears were black, making him look as if he were wearing a mask. The dog was skinny, so Cosette assumed that he didn't have a home.

Cosette knelt down in front of the dog, a smile playing on the child's lips. "Well, bonjour," She giggled softly. "What brings you here?"

The dog kept staring at Cosette, not moving from where he was seated on the cobblestone sidewalk.

"There, there," She whispered, holding out her hand for the puppy to sniff. "I won't hurt you."

The puppy leaned forward and sniffed Cosette's small hand. Seeming to approve of her, he took a step forward towards her.

Cosette pet the dog behind his ear and said, "I'm called Cosette. I'm guessing you don't have a name, do you? What shall I call you, then?"

She studied the dog's face, racking her brain for a name for the puppy. She'd never named anything before since she'd never had anything to name. Finally, she decided what to call the dog.

"I shall call you Petit Ami," She announced, giving him a hug. "Because that is what you are to me; you're my little friend."

As she laid her head on his back, she smiled the biggest smile that had met her face since she's arrived at the Thenardier's. For the first time she could remember, she wasn't worried that she'd be shouted at or beaten for not cleaning. All she cared about in that moment was her Petit Ami.

"You must be starving," She said, sitting up. "I'm not allowed much food, but perhaps, I can find you something down here."

The young girl got up and started to search the basement for any scraps of food. Petit Ami waited in the doorway, watching Cosette as she searched every nook and cranny of the small room for anything to feed him. In the far right corner, she found a small scrap of bread. She picked it up and walked back to Petit Ami.

"Here you go," She smiled, holding it out to the dog. He ate the crumbs out of Cosette's hand, very quickly. When he was done, he let out a joyful bark.

Cosette's smile disappeared at the noise. "Oh no," She muttered. "I'm sorry, Petit Ami, but you must go, or Madame will be mad."

With that, she closed the door and scrambled back to where she had left the broom.

"What's happening in here?" A voice asked. "Who were you talking to?"

Cosette looked up and saw Éponine standing on the stairs, dressed in one of her finest nightgowns.

"I wasn't talking to anybody," Cosette mumbled. She had never lied, and was feeling a growing pit in her stomach upon doing so.

Éponine raised an eyebrow. "I heard you talking to somebody, unless you were speaking to yourself."

Cosette considered this for a moment before saying, "I was."

"You are an odd one,"

Éponine sighed. She looked around the room and asked, "Were you cleaning while doing so? If not, you know I can tell my Mama."

Cosette nodded. "I've been cleaning." She felt the pit in her stomach grow.

"Well, you need to be quieter!" Éponine huffed. "You woke me with your chattering."

"I'm sorry, Éponine," Cosette responded, beginning to sweep the floors.

Éponine had started up the stairs again when a familiar scratching noise filled the small basement once more.

Cosette stiffened as Éponine asked, "What is that noise?"

Cosette looked at the innkeeper's daughter and shrugged. "It probably isn't anything of importance."

But, Éponine was already making her way to the back door. "It sounds like some sort of animal."

"Maybe it's just rats," Cosette suggested nervously. "I've seen them around here sometimes."

To Cosette's dismay, Éponine had swung open the door to reveal Petit Ami sitting in the doorway, looking at the young girls with a cocked head.

"It's a dog!" Éponine announced, sounding eager.

Petit Ami stood up and walked into the building. He sat himself in front of Cosette and looked at her expectantly.

Éponine looked from the dog to Cosette, working things ouin her head. Cosette stared back at her, anxiously waiting for what Éponine would say.

Finally, Éponine squinted at Cosette and said, "You know this dog, don't you? He recognizes you. Was he the one you were speaking to earlier?"

Cosette couldn't lie anymore. She sputtered, "Please! Please don't tell Madame! I'll repay you if you don't, I promise. I'll wash all of your dresses today, and Azelma's dresses, too. I can organize your dolls, and I'll dust your cabinets. I'll do anything you wish for."

Éponine considered this, still looking from Petit Ami to Cosette and back again. Soon, she answered, "I will not tell my Mama if you let me play with the dog."

"Oh," Cosette blinked, surprised that she wanted nothing more, but decided it was best not to voice her shock. "Of course, you can play with him. Go ahead."

Éponine knelt down in front of Petit Ami while Cosette continued sweeping. Cosette watched from the corner of her eye as Éponine reached her hand out to pet him. But, Petit Ami took a step back as Éponine's hand got closer. She scooted forward with the dog and tried to pet him again, but he stepped away once more.

Finally, Éponine couldn't take it anymore. "Ugh!" She groaned. "Why is he running away from me?"

Cosette, knowing that Éponine wasn't expecting an answer, responded timidly, "Perhaps, he's scared because he doesn't know you. Maybe you should hold your hand out in front of him, so that he can sniff you."

Éponine glanced at Cosette. "How will that help?"

"Do you mind if I show you?" Cosette asked.

"Please do," Éponine said. "But, I don't see how this will make him like me."

Cosette set the broom down and knelt down next to Éponine. She then held her hand out in front of Petit Ami. He walked up to Cosette and sniffed her. Recognizing her, he jumped up with excitement, nearly letting out another bark.

Éponine held out her hand in the same way that Cosette did. Petit Ami turned his head towards her and sniffed. He got a bit a closer to her, and Éponine tried to pet him again. This time, he didn't run away.

Éponine let out a small giggle. "I suppose he likes me."

Cosette dared to smile back. "I suppose so."

The two girls continued to pet the dog together, and, if only for a moment, they seemed to forget themselves. It wasn't the rich daughter of the innkeeper and the young girl who was forced into doing labor by said innkeepers; it was just two girls, enjoying the company of a dog.

"What's going on in here?!" A voice shouted, destroying the moment. The large shadow of Madame Thenardier loomed over them, frowning at Cosette. "Why aren't you working?!"

Cosette trembled with fear, and she felt tears sting her eyes. She tried to stammer out an apology, but nothing but air left her mouth.

Éponine took over in the blink of an eye. "I found a dog, Mama. It took a liking to the lark." She explained cooly. "She couldn't sweep with him at her feet. I was going to move him out of the way so that she could continue."

"You shouldn't waste your time trying to help her, my dear." Madame Thenardier said this with a smile, but her voice was bitter. "Come, Éponine. She can deal with this on her own." She glared at Cosette and said, "I don't want to hear a peep out of you. This room had better be sparklingly clean by the time I'm back, scum."

Cosette nodded and watched Éponine walk upstairs with her mother. She'd hoped that Éponine would turn around, so that she could whisper a "thank you". Cosette hadn't the foggiest as to why the girl who normally teased her had stepped in and protected her, but she knew one thing: she was beyond grateful.

* * *

 _Rue Plumet._

She'd found where the Lark lived. She felt bitterness sting her body, and she wasn't sure whether she should be happy that she'd found it, because Marius would be beyond joyful, or disappointed that she'd found it for the very same reason. If she could only make his eyes light up the way that they do when he thinks about Cosette, if he would look at her the way he looked at Cosette, if she could just make him feel the yearning he felt for Cosette. If only she could make him feel the pain she felt.

Éponine stood at the gate in front of Rue Plumet, unable to pull herself away, yet wishing to be as far away from there as possible. She could see Cosette in the window, looking wistfully at the sky. Éponine scowled and kicked the gate and ran away before the Lark could see her.

As she walked the cobblestone streets, she felt something sniffing at her ankles. Curious, she looked down to see a dog with black and white coloring walking beside her. For the second time that day, she felt a memory of her childhood come flying at her at the speed of a soaring bullet.

"You're like that dog the Lark found," She muttered, frowning. "I bet you are, aren't you? She probably took you home with her as soon as she was adopted." She let out a dark chuckle. "I don't need any more reminders of her today. Go, back to wherever you came from." She motioned for the dog to go away in the opposite direction and walked off, a bit quicker.

Once she was far enough away, Éponine slowed down, instinctively hugging herself as her lonesome thoughts began to consume her once more. But, those thoughts were interrupted by sharp bark.

She glanced down at the ground and saw that they dog had been following her. He had now sat himself down on the cobblestones, and he stared up at her expectantly.

"You want food, don't you?" She asked. His ears perked up at the mention of food and Éponine laughed, but it still wasn't a lighthearted one. "Good luck with that, buddy. I can hardly find any of that for myself."

With that, she began to walk away, but she soon realized that she wasn't walking alone.

With a slight smile on her face, she addressed the dog once more. "Why do want to be with me, of all people? I haven't got anything for you. I don't have food or water for you, I don't have a proper home to take you to. Trust me, there are plenty of better options of people to follow home."

Once more, Éponine started on her way, until she heard not a bark, not a sniff, but a whimper from behind her. She turned around and was greeted with a sad looking stare from the dog who's grown so fond of her.

"Alright," She smirked and knelt down in front of the dog. Remembering what the Lark had told her so many years ago, she held her hand out for the dog to sniff. He sniffed it, and then promptly jumped up on her. He was a big dog, much bigger than the puppy she'd met as a child, so the impact knocked her over. She sat on the pavement, now laughing a true laugh. "You're a strong little guy, aren't you?" She giggled. "You're much stronger than any of my father's gang. They couldn't knock me down if I were made of air." She scratched the dog behind his ear and added, "You're a lot nicer than them, too."

Suddenly, the dog spotted a twig and ran to grab it. He picked it up in his mouth and dropped it in front of Éponine.

"Oh, erm, thank you," She said, not knowing what to do with it. She picked it up and the dog jumped to grab it from her hand.

"You want it back already?" She laughed. She was about to drop it back down in front of him, but a sudden playfulness overtook her. "Well then," She grinned. "You're going to have to get it from me!"

Éponine jumped up and waved the stick back and forth. The dog looked left and right, leaping towards the stick. She held the stick above her head and the dog bounced higher, biting at the air. Finally, Éponine threw the stick down the road and the dog bounded away towards the stick. Beaming, she watched him retrieve the twig and drop it back in front of picked it up, and they resumed this process of throwing and retrieving for quite some time. It was the first time in a very long time that Éponine didn't feel consumed by pain and loneliness. Instead, warmth filled her body, and her smile seemed to shine brighter than the stars in the sky.

* * *

Cosette watched the silhouette of girl and a dog playing on the cobblestone street outside her room. She smiled as she watched them play.

Her father watched her from the doorway of her room. "What are you doing, dearest?" He asked.

"I'm enjoying the view," Cosette answered peacefully, motioning towards the window.

Jean Valjean smiled. "You have always had a fondness for dogs, haven't you?"

Cosette nodded. "Ever since I was a child. For a lonesome soul, they make things a little less lonely."

* * *

 **Please leave your thoughts and/or suggestions in a review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
